


living (dying) here for you

by sarcastic_fina



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ripper Curse, a creation of witch-meddling, may just have a cure. If Stefan can convince a Bennett witch that he values human life above his own, he could finally be free. Of course, he can't tell her that's his intention. Rather, he has to show her every good and awful part of himself and hope that, despite everything, she'll still find him worthy of redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living (dying) here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **polyvore** : bonnie [1](http://www.polyvore.com/bonnie/set?id=200014599) [2](http://www.polyvore.com/bonnie/set?id=200022806) | caroline [1](http://www.polyvore.com/caroline/set?id=200015733) [2](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=200045143)
> 
> **faceclaim** : [C A S T](http://sarcasticfina.tumblr.com/cursed)
> 
>  **chapter rating** : pg-13/teen  
>  **overall rating** : nc-17/explicit  
>  **warning(s)** : coarse language, violence, sexual content  
>  **word count** : 6,190

**Prologue**.

"Wait. Back up." Stefan waved a hand as he shook his head. "The way you put it, it sounds like being a Ripper is a _curse_."

"Isn't it?"

Stefan sat back in his seat, his brow furrowed. "It _feels_ like it, yeah. But a curse is individual, isn't it? I would've been cursed basically the _moment_ I turned…"

"The Ripper curse is more like a fancy little backdoor clause the witches put on our kind. It didn't originally start out that way. What they were trying to do was prove that vampires had no real control. That they were operating on animal instinct and incapable of putting human life before their own. Think of it like a science project they were playing with. When the research wasn't going their way, they fudged what they had by making a few vampires more… _gruesome_ in their feeding rituals. Because of their meddling with magic, every century or so a new Ripper is made. Now, the witches are the only cure to their own creation. Of course, the original witches that created the first Rippers are long dead. They serve the balance and, eventually, it came calling for their heads. But their line continued. And now they're charged with the destruction of their own little abomination."

"They actively seek out Rippers?"

"Some do, some are more of a case-by-case, if I don't see you, I don't know you're there situation. But if it comes to their attention that you are indeed a Ripper, it's their obligation to…" He slid a finger across his throat and smirked.

Stefan sighed. "What's new? Someone else trying to kill me."

"Well, here's the thing, mate. It's said that if you find the right witch from the right line and prove to her that you value human life, that you would put it before your own any day of the week, the curse will be lifted and you'll be free of those… obsessive tendencies."

Stefan sat back a moment, his brows hiked. "There's a _cure_ to being a Ripper?"

"There's a _chance_ at a cure. Can't say it's ever been accomplished. Could be rubbish. _But_ , could be worth a try too."

Stefan tapped his fingers atop the bar thoughtfully. "These witches… What line are they from?"

"That'd be the Bennetts. The oldest and most powerful witches alive… If, _somehow_ , you manage to even talk to one without her killing you, then good luck." He raised his bourbon glass in cheers.

Stefan raised his own, knocked it against Klaus', and then downed it all in one gulp. His mind was elsewhere; he needed to find a Bennett witch, and one that was a little more forgiving than most.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**I.**

Bonnie wasn't in the habit of being forgetful, but today was just one of those days. She felt three steps behind no matter what she did.

Inheriting the natural remedies store from Grams had been both a blessing and a burden. She loved her job, even if it did invite some unsavory people always looking for 'eye of newt' and 'virgin's blood' to add to their questionable Saturday night rituals. Grams had been a much beloved, and extremely respected, elder in their coven. Her passing had left witches all across Mystic Falls in mourning. An entire month was dedicated to appreciating what she had offered to both the Bennett line and the coven as a whole. Bonnie missed her every day.

What she didn't miss was the headache the shop brought her, even on the best days. There was just so much to do, so little time to do it, and her life was starting to feel like it had narrowed down completely to just this place. She ate, slept, and breathed her little shop, and while she wouldn't say she regretted taking on the task, since Grams had taken such pride in it, she did wish she had a little more help with it. Which was why there was a 'Help Wanted' sign sitting desperately in the window, hoping just about anybody would take her up on the offer.

The bell above the door rang, and a quick glance at the clock told Bonnie it was probably Miss Cheyenne. Every Tuesday, like clockwork, she picked up a new order of homemade bees wax candles. Six in a box. They were one of Bonnie's best sellers, a new edition since Grams' passing. She'd been making them since she was a kid, but only now realized they might have some selling power. As it turned out, she was right.

"We're all stocked up, Miss Cheyenne. We moved the candles an aisle over. They're next to the potpourri bags."

"Well, I've never turned down a candle before, but I'm afraid that's not why I'm here."

Bonnie looked up abruptly, her eyes catching on— _well_ , just about the best looking thing to cross into Mystic Falls in _ever_. "I…" She felt a flush crawl up her neck and shook it off, letting out a flustered laugh. "Sorry. Frequent customer, she always comes in at the same time for the same thing."

The bell above the door rang and in walked a little old lady with silver hair, dark brown skin, and a bright lavender bag. "Hi there, Bonnie-dear. I'm just here for the candles today." She bustled over to the first aisle, saying, "Did you hear about Mary Llewellyn? Oh, I told that lady not to go playing with fire but she did anyway. Youth these days, they just don't think." She made a noise, and then, "Did you move the candles, Bonnie, honey?"

"Yeah, _yes_ , sorry! Um, they're in the next aisle over now, by the potpourri bags."

"Oh, there they are." Collecting a box of them, she made her way to the front counter, smiling warmly at Bonnie. "Who's this handsome devil then?" She nodded her head toward the unknown man standing in the middle of the room, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. "You finally get yourself a man, honey? The bridge ladies were beginning to talk, saying you were gonna be one of them spinster types or something. I just figured you had some pretty girl you were hiding from us. Small town gossip can be a real hard pill to swallow, I know. But girl or boy, you know I'll always come back for my candles."

Bonnie felt heat swallow up her face. "I… I have no idea who he is, Miss Cheyenne. He arrived just before you did. But I appreciate the support." She rang up the candles and placed them inside a bag.

Miss Cheyenne always paid in exact change, and had it ready before Bonnie had even finished typing it into the register. "All right now. I'll see you this weekend, hm? We're having that god-awful festival, and then that ball next week too. You ask me, it's just Caroline's excuse to throw another event. Girl just loves dressing up and telling people where to go."

Bonnie grinned. "That she does. And I'll be there."

"Good, good." She patted Bonnie's hand before she turned to leave, eyeing the man up and down as she passed him. " _Mm-hmm_ …" She went on her way, looking back just to wiggle her eyebrows at Bonnie.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Was there something specific you were looking for?"

The man's brows hiked as he nodded. "A job, actually. I saw your 'Help Wanted' sign and thought I'd try my hand." He walked to the check out counter, a faint smile upturning his lips. "I'm new to town. Just moved here and I'm looking to set down roots, find stable work, that kind of thing."

"Are you stopping at every store with a 'Help Wanted' sign or do you have a skill set that fits here?" she wondered, tipping her head curiously.

"To be honest, I just drove into town. I haven't even stopped at the new house. I was pulling over to get some coffee when I saw the sign in the window." He pointed his thumb back over his shoulder, his leather jacket parting to show the grey shirt underneath, fabric strung tight over his chest. It was ridiculous how attractive he was. Like mysterious, chiseled guy on the front of a romance novel hot. "I'm a hard worker. Always on time. I learn quick and I'll bring you coffee, every morning."

Bonnie smiled, shifting her feet. "Every morning, huh?"

"Like clockwork."

She reached a hand out. "Bonnie Bennett."

He glanced at it, and then reached back, palm sliding over hers.

There was a zing of electricity that ran through her, sharp and warm. It zipped up her arm and startled her.

But he held on, long smooth fingers curved around her hand. "Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie swallowed, and dropped his hand, bringing it back to rest atop her stomach. "You're hired."

"Just like that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm in need of some help around here. I reserve the right to fire you if you don't live up to expectation."

He ducked his head as he huffed a laugh. "Deal."

"Okay. So, you can start tomorrow. Eight-thirty, sharp. We're open Monday through Friday, nine to five-thirty. You start at eight-thirty, clock out at six. You get paid twelve dollars an hour to start and you get an hour-long lunch break."

He nodded. "Sure you don't need any help today?"

She shook her head. "I've got it covered for today. Besides, you should head home, get settled. We can fill out the paperwork tomorrow and I can show you around."

"Okay." He stared at her a moment longer. "Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. And, welcome to Mystic Falls."

He smiled. "Thank you."

With that, Stefan turned on his heel and walked away, and Bonnie wondered if maybe her luck was turning around.

* * *

…

* * *

Rather fortuitously, Stefan hadn't had to look far to find a Bennett witch. Klaus' brother, Elijah, was living in Mystic Falls, which just so happened to be a witch hotspot. One of the largest covens in America lived right there in small town Virginia. According to Klaus, the Bennetts were former Salem witches that had traveled over to Mystic Falls and built a home there some time ago. Now, what few were left of them, still lived there. There were five in total. Abby, Pauline, Joanna, Lucy, and Bonnie.

Bonnie was the youngest, and, considering who her best friend was, the most accepting. Elijah's wife, Caroline, had been turned in her early-twenties, while she and Bonnie were away at college. Despite her coven's complete dislike of all things vampire, Bonnie stood up for her best friend, and remained close to both her and Caroline's husband, an original vampire. Somehow, even with this information being common knowledge among the coven, they had reached a level of peace with the two known vampires, and Bonnie remained a part of her coven.

Stefan couldn't help but see an opportunity there. If she could see the good in Caroline and Elijah, perhaps she could also see it in him, and rid him of the obsessive blood curse that controlled so much of his life.

Driving through the elaborate front gates of the Mikaelson estate, Stefan found himself wondering if maybe calling ahead might have been a better idea. He'd met Caroline a number of times over the years and she'd always been particularly fond of him, even going so far as to verbally tear into Klaus for constantly trying to push him over the edge and into Ripperdom. While he wouldn't go so far as to say that they were friends, he was hoping that she might be sympathetic enough to help him out and possibly put in a good word with Bonnie.

Getting a job at Bonnie's shop hadn't been in the plan, but when he'd spotted the sign, he'd taken a leap of faith and was relieved with the outcome. He wasn't expecting her to be quite so eager to sign on a complete stranger. But maybe that would help in the long run. Maybe Bonnie was just a naturally trusting person, willing to see the decency in everyone… Or maybe she was just _really_ desperate for some help at work…

As he parked his car, one of the staff stepped outside to greet him. "We weren't expecting you, Mister Salvatore," Theodore said. "Mister Mikaelson is at work, presently, but Missus Mikaelson is inside."

"That's fine. Thank you, Theodore." He closed his car door behind him and walked to the door. "Sorry I didn't call ahead."

"If you'll take a seat in the parlor, I can bring you a drink. We have B-positive. It's Missus Mikaelson's favorite."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

As Theodore was leaving, Stefan turned on his heel, but before he could walk toward the parlor, there were footsteps making their way down the winding staircase. Attention on her phone, Caroline called, "You're late. I've already gone over the catering list three times and— _Oh_. You're not my planner." Caroline stared at him a moment, and then grinned. " _Stefan!_ " She hurried down the rest of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, catching her as she reached for a hug. "It's a long story."

Leaning back, she squeezed his shoulders. "Tell me _everything_." She started toward the parlor, and he kept pace beside her. "Elijah called a little while ago. He'll be home soon."

"Good. I need to speak to both of you."

Worried, she frowned at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Just… Looking for a miracle."

"That's… _vague_."

Theodore walked into the room then, holding a tray of crystal glasses, brimming with blood. "Mister Elijah has just arrived, madam."

Caroline smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said, and accepted the proffered glass.

"It would seem that Miss Marissa has also arrived for your planning meeting."

" _Oh_." Caroline pursed her lips and glanced at Stefan.

"It's fine. We can catch up later. I'll fill Elijah in. I'm sure he can catch you up after."

Relieved, her shoulders relaxed. "Great." Standing, she drank half of her blood and then replaced the cup on the tray and wiped at her mouth. "It was great seeing you. Stay for dinner, okay?"

He nodded, and watched her leave.

As the parlor doors opened, she and Elijah crossed paths.

"Darling," he said, a hand sliding over her stomach to rest on her hip.

"Hey. Marissa's here, so we have a planning thing. But look, we have a visitor." She motioned toward Stefan and then leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Elijah. "Play nice." As she left, she let her hand trail over her husband's chest and down his arm, catching on his fingers, their arms outstretched to each other, before finally releasing. " _Marissa!_ " her voice trailed back to them. "You're late."

Elijah chuckled to himself and stepped into the parlor, pulling the doors closed behind him. "Stefan… I wasn't expecting you."

"I should've called." He stood from his seat and reached a hand out to shake Elijah's. "I was in New Orleans with Klaus, he brought something up and, well, suffice it to say I didn't waste much time before coming here."

Humming, Elijah took a seat in a chair across from him. "And what did my… _beloved_ brother share with you?"

"For a long time now, I thought that being a Ripper was just… a permanent condition. But Klaus said that it was a curse. That a coven of witches was playing God and that the Ripper is what came of it. That every century or so, a new one is turned… He also said that if I could convince a witch from the original blood line that my intentions are good, I might just get rid of it."

Elijah accepted the glass of blood that Theodore brought him without taking his eyes off of Stefan. "The original bloodline, if I remember correctly, are the Bennetts."

Stefan nodded.

"You wouldn't just have to prove your intentions were good, either. But prove that you could fight your instincts, that you value human life. It might sound easy, but it isn't. The witches were playing with fire, using magic to bring out a vampire's basic instinct. The creation of the Ripper was a far cry from what they wanted. In truth, they only wanted to prove to themselves and others that vampires were not to be trusted, that they were abominations that needed to be destroyed on sight. They used Bennett blood because it was a Bennett witch that first created vampires. In an ironic twist, in trying to destroy us, they created a more violent version of us."

"Right, but the Ripper effect _isn't_ who I am, it's not what I _want_. If I can prove to Bonnie that I'm not that kind of person, she could lift it, couldn't she?"

"Bonnie," he repeated, sipping at his blood. "Am I to assume you've already met then?"

Stefan leaned back in his seat. "In town, before I got here. She hired me to work in her shop."

"Does she know what you are?"

"I didn't tell her, but I know some witches can tell."

"Some vampires carry a certain kind of energy. Some might call it malicious. It serves as a warning to witches. Others carry a more… benevolent energy. Or no energy at all. It depends on both the vampire and the witch."

"As far as I could tell, she didn't recognize me."

"She didn't destroy you on sight, so I suppose that's a good thing."

"I'm not trying to start anything. I really just want to lift this curse." Stefan dragged a hand back over his hair. "I'm tired of living like this. Everyone I meet feels like a potential victim."

"How have you been handling things lately? Grief is a potent motivator."

"I've been… getting by." He ground his teeth together and cast his gaze away. "It hasn't been easy, but I'm coping."

Elijah nodded, and a heavy silence filled the room a moment. His tipped his glass from side to side, letting the blood crawl up toward the edge and then sink back to the center. "I like you, Stefan. More importantly, for some reason, my _wife_ likes you. I try not to unashamedly kill anyone my wife has a fondness for. ' _Try_ ' being the operative word there."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Stefan could hear Damon's voice in his head, mockingly sing-songing ' _happy wife, happy life_.' He smartly chose not to do the same.

"The situation here in Mystic Falls is one that has benefited me for some time. The witches have allowed me to live comfortably, without the threat or drama that has plagued my family for centuries. I would very much like for it to _stay_ that way. I understand the motivation behind your visit. It's an admirable attempt. Though I doubt my brother shares my sentiments. So I'm curious as to why he would send you here to free yourself from the curse if he finds such amusement in it."

It was a good question, and one Stefan had pondered a time or two himself. "If I had to guess… because he doesn't think I can succeed. And he's hoping that once reality sets in, I'll give up on struggling to keep my restraint at all."

"Ah. That does sound like Niklaus." He nodded. "You understand that Caroline and I cannot intercede with you and the coven."

"I'm hoping you won't have to."

"Bonnie is… a very important person. To her coven, to Caroline, and to me. It was her love and trust in Caroline that saved her life, and it's because of her that I was able to build a home here." Elijah stared at him searchingly. "She's a kind person. Always willing to see the good in someone, even if they don't deserve it. She's had her fair share of heartbreak, of course. All of us have. But if I had to pick one person to genuinely see the good in even the worst of us, it would be her."

"All I want is a chance. If this doesn't work, if there's nothing she can do, I'll walk away without complaint."

"If, at any point, you become a threat to anyone in this town, you become a threat to me and to Caroline. Any vampires that live here do so under my protection and my word. And I do so under the long-built trust of the coven. If you hurt anyone, that will fall on my shoulders, and it will either be my head that is removed, or yours. You can guess which I would prefer."

Stefan lifted his chin, but felt a trickle of fear crawl up his spine. "I understand."

"Good." He lifted his glass once more. "Then let's discuss what can be done to aid you in this."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed in his seat.

* * *

…

* * *

"You're early."

Bonnie juggled her bag off her shoulder to dig around for the keys to her shop.

Stefan half-smiled. "Just wanted to make a good impression."

"Not to discourage you or anything, but I've had that sign up for weeks. At this point, just don't burn the place down and you're a lifelong employee." She swung the door open to walk inside, smiling as he chuckled, following behind her.

"All right, so, what kind of experience do you have?"

"I've mostly been an academic. I have a couple degrees, I worked in a few mechanic shops. I can't say I've done a lot of this kind of work, but like I said, I'm always willing to learn."

"Okay, well, I'm going to start you off in the stock room. Partly because it's a good way to get you familiar with the merchandise and partly because whenever I look at it, I want to curl up in a ball and weep."

"That works for me."

"Great." She walked him down the hall to the stock room and pushed the door open. "Everything has a place. There's labels on the shelves for where it all goes. It's all just kind of been piling up. But you put it on the shelf and mark down the inventory on the log, and we'll see where we are at lunch, okay?"

He nodded.

" _Oh!_ Paperwork." She crooked her finger at him as she walked across to the adjacent door of her office. Walking to her desk, she dug around for a file folder with everything for him to fill out, and brought it back to him in the hallway. "Here. Fill all this out and I'll get it in by the end of the day. My cousin is also my accountant."

"Makes it a little easier, I guess."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she charges me extra, just to be a pain."

He hummed, nodding. "What can you do about family, right?" He took the folder and knocked it against his hand. "So, break is at noon?"

"You've got a short break before then. I don't know if you smoke or what, but you can go out back for that."

"Not a smoker."

"Same. My last stock girl, Janene, always smelled like stale cigarettes. I created a whole new air freshener just for that smell."

He bit his lip. "I'll try not to be that guy."

"Here's hoping." She motioned over her shoulder then. "I've gotta check the till and sweep and double check what's on the shelves before I open. If you need anything, come find me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Sure. Happy to have you on board." She turned on her heel to leave. A few steps later, she found herself glancing back. He was still standing in the door, a faraway look on his face. He really was just _stupidly_ handsome.

Digging her phone out of her pocket, she texted Caroline to let her know about her new employee, and how he was just her type, pre-Elijah.

Caroline sent back a number of winkie faces and a tiger.

Laughing to herself, Bonnie put her phone away and got to work. Focusing on unattainable men wasn't going to sell anything.

* * *

…

* * *

"Caroline, darling, are you meddling?"

Laying on her stomach in bed, she thumbed a few more emoticons into her latest message to Bonnie and then looked up. Her husband was leaving the shower, dripping water sluiced down bare skin, soaked up by a fluffy white towel that sat low on his hips. She bit her lip.

"What makes you think I'm meddling?" she wondered, before glancing at the clock. They had time before he needed to go to work…

"You've been trying to set Bonnie up with someone for ages. Everyone you've picked so far has missed the mark. What makes you think Stefan is different?" He moved to the closet to finger through his wardrobe.

" _Stefan_ is different. All the guys before were just _boys_ playing at men. They wanted sex, not a relationship, and Bonnie is ready to settle down."

"Bonnie is a _witch_. Stefan is a _vampire_. Not to mention, she's of the same line that cursed him. The Bennetts don't take kindly to vampires."

"Well, Bonnie's different too. Look at who her best friend is." She grinned. "All I'm saying is they would make a cute couple. She deserves a hot vampire of her own." Flashing off the bed, she slunk up behind him and slid her hands over his stomach, settling her fingers on the knot holding his towel closed.

"I have work," he reminded, but didn't stop her as she pulled the towel free to drop on the floor at his feet.

Shrugging her nightgown off her shoulders and down her body, she pressed herself up against his back and slid her hands up his chest. "Work can wait."

* * *

…

* * *

Caroline had been sending her a steady stream of suggestive texts and emoticons all morning, and Bonnie was ready to turn her phone off. Even without seeing Stefan, she'd apparently decided Bonnie needed to 'hit that' immediately. Or, more specifically 'hit it and put a ring on it.' Bonnie was about ninety percent sure it was only because Caroline was aching to throw another wedding. Last year, she'd had a vow renewal on her and Elijah's fifth anniversary, and now she was eager to put Bonnie in a white dress and hand her off to whatever man caught her fancy.

It wasn't that Bonnie didn't want to date, or that she hadn't tried. She had. It had just been… difficult. Her last real relationship was in college, when her boyfriend of three years cheated on her with his ex, even going so far as to say that he never _really_ fell out of love with her. Bonnie was devastated, and swore off men for the rest of college. But, upon graduating, she'd tried to dip her toe back in the dating pool, only to have it nearly bitten off. Date after date, she just couldn't find what she was looking for. It was nothing against the men that asked her out; she had plenty of people that wanted to date her. It was more that something was missing. Maybe it was her. Maybe she was defective.

"Bonnie?"

She looked up, startled from her thoughts, and turned to see Stefan at the mouth of the hallway. He'd stripped down to an undershirt, dust and sweat clinging to him. She felt like she'd swallowed a frog.

"Sorry." He wiped at his arms. "It got a little hot back there. No windows."

She nodded.

"Uh, I was gonna go on my lunch break, but I don't really know where anything is. I thought maybe we could go together? Maybe get to know each other better." He smiled crookedly. "I don't have a whole lot of friends right now."

"Yeah, uh, yes, sure, that's fine. Just… I need to get my bag and…" She pointed to the hall before she hurried past him. Stepping into her office, she took a second to just breathe. It wasn't often that she got this flustered around someone. She wasn't even sure why she was reacting like this now. There was just a thing, a strange energy, that kept zapping at her nerve-endings whenever she was around him.

Shaking her head, she grabbed up her bag and slipped back out into the hall. Stefan was pulling his shirt was back on and buttoning it. "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm." She dragged her eyes away and focused on the front of the store, marching past him, insistent that she would be the most professional version of herself that she could be.

After turning the sign that said they would be back at one, she locked up the shop and then fiddled with the keys as she led him down the block to her favorite diner. "I didn't even think to ask. You're not vegan or vegetarian, are you? Because I know a few other places that have those options…"

"Uh, no, it's fine. Not vegan." He smiled to himself, seeming to find something funny. "I could actually really go for a burger right now."

"Me too! I've been craving one lately. Patty makes the best burgers in the state." She reached for the diner door, but he beat her to it, pulling it open and motioning for her to go first.

"Thanks." She walked inside, crossing her arms over her front, and made her way down to one of the booths. "Hey Ray."

Ray, a long time customer, and someone who never seemed to leave the same stool at the front counter, turned in his seat. "Well hey there, Miss Bonnie. You takin' some time off from work? Can't hardly remember the last time I saw you take a break for lunch."

"The shop's been busy and I haven't had much help. But I have a new employee." She motioned to Stefan. "So we might just make a routine out of it."

"Good to hear." He raised his mug of coffee in cheers before turning back around in his seat.

Sliding into the booth, Bonnie put her bag down next to her and grabbed out the menus from behind the napkin dispenser.

"Anything you suggest?"

"Beside the burgers? Great fries, awesome potato salad, and really good milkshakes."

"I have a feeling if we make a routine out of this, I'm going to be spending more time at the gym," he joked.

"Hasn't failed you yet." She paused. "I… That came out wrong."

He smiled slowly and raised an eyebrow. "How was it supposed to come out?"

"I mean, I wasn't hitting on you. I just meant…" She motioned a hand at him. "You know what, never mind what I meant."

He laughed lowly, but before he could comment, a waitress walked over to their table. "Hey, Bonnie. Who's the new guy?"

"Hey Jen. This is Stefan, he's new to town."

"Stefan, huh?" She looked over at him, scanned him real quick, and then winked at Bonnie. "Not bad."

"He's an _employee_." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'll take a coke, please. Extra ice."

"Same," Stefan added.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few to take your order." Jen walked off behind the counter and Bonnie turned her attention to the menu, even though she'd long learned it back to front. This was one of her and Caroline's favorite places. In high school, they spent a lot of time at Mystic Grill, but eventually, it started to feel too _young_ for them, brimming with teenagers while they were finished college and comfortably situated in adulthood.

When Jen returned, they each ordered, and put their menus away.

Clasping his hands atop the table, Stefan leaned in a little. "So, have you always lived in Mystic Falls?"

"Since birth. I went away to Whitmore for college, but it's like an hour away, so it didn't even really feel like leaving." She nodded. "I used to want to travel, maybe move somewhere else, a big city, like New York or Chicago, but… I don't know. All of my family lives here and… Halfway through college, my Grams died. I guess I felt like if I left, I'd be leaving her behind. Even though she'd not really here, this is her home, it's where all of our memories are, so…"

"I get it." He nodded. "My uh…" He cleared his throat and looked away. "My brother, he… He died, not that long ago. I had the opposite problem though. I didn't feel like I could be anywhere we'd been together. Too many memories, good and bad. Just needed to get away from it."

Bonnie's brow frowned. "I'm sorry." She reached for him absently, her hand landing atop his and squeezing. That zing of electricity rippled through her again, but this time she didn't pull away. She just let it run its course.

"Thanks. We, uh, we didn't always have the best relationship. It was pretty rocky, actually. But…"

"He was your brother."

He stared at her a long moment. " _Yeah_."

She nodded. "I get it." Her thumb rubbed over his knuckles. "So that's what brought you here? Just trying to get away from it?"

"That's part of it, yeah. Change of scenery, get some distance from the grief…"

"Did it work?" she wondered.

He licked his lips, and looked away. "I don't know yet."

"Do you wanna talk about it? Or him?"

He looked back at her, mouth edging up just a little at the corner. "Maybe another time."

"Sure." She took a deep breath, and then realized she was still holding onto him, and let go.

He turned his hand over and caught her fingers before they could get too far. "Thank you," he told her, something heavy and sincere in his voice.

"Of course. Any time."

Jen bustled back over then with the side salad Bonnie had ordered and the moment sifted away. From then on, their conversation was filled with less emotional small talk. But later, she couldn't help but replay the moment in her head. It was probably just the subject; mutual loss had a way of bridging things. But for a moment, she felt a real connection, like a thread tying itself around each of them, and meeting in the middle.

* * *

…

* * *

"You know how poorly this could end, don't you?"

Caroline pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and sat back on her heels.

Elijah handed her a glass of red lemonade, an unavoidable fact when blood was added to it. "If Bonnie finds out that Stefan is only here to lift his curse, she'll feel lied to."

"If he tells her, it might influence her decision… But if she has a chance to get to know him, _really_ know him, without all the supernatural baggage, then maybe it changes things. Maybe he stops wanting to play dollhouse with his victims."

"And Bonnie?"

"Bonnie has been struggling to care about anyone since Jeremy the Asshole tore her heart out. Tons of guys would happily worship at her feet, but she just can't make that leap from casual dating to falling in love."

Elijah hummed. "What makes you think Stefan will be the one to change that?"

Caroline smiled. Handing him her lemonade, she pushed up from the garden and dusted her knees off before dropping her gloves to the grass. Retaking her drink, she hooked an arm around his waist and leaned against him, front to front. "Trust me." She leaned up to kiss him, nipping at his lips. "I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

…

* * *

"Oh, do stop complaining, little sister. I have it under control."

" _Please_ , you've sent Stefan off to play games with a Bennett witch and not only do you expect he'll _survive_ , but you think he'll come crawling back to you, eager to play Igor to your Frankenstein impersonation." Rebekah scoffed as she filed her nails. " _If_ Stefan manages to convince one of those witches that he's not the blood-thirsty monster you hope he is, then not only will you have lost Stefan, but you'll have a whole _coven_ of angry witches out for vengeance."

Scowling at her, he wondered, "What are you spouting off now?"

"Did you even _read_ what's expected of the witch that lifts the curse? She has to trade her _life_ for the vampire in question. Not only has it _never_ actually been accomplished, but you're asking a coven to sacrifice one of their witches for a _vampire_."

Klaus smirked. "Even better. There's no chance she'll do it, leaving Stefan to wallow in despair."

With a snicker, Rebekah stood from her seat. "Oh my sweet, _naïve_ brother… Have you ever _met_ Stefan Salvatore? Even if she doesn't lift the curse, I can guarantee one thing. She'll fall in love with him. And if karma has any say in it, he'll love her too. Leaving you _Ripper-less_." Rebekah laughed as she left the room.

Throwing the nearest table, Klaus settled into a chair to brood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship has always intrigued me. there's not a whole lot of fic out there for them, so i thought i'd try my hand. lemme know what you think!
> 
> \- **lee | fina**


End file.
